Titans (CW)
by Dead stroke360
Summary: A group of teenage heroes are brought together to face a new threat that could destroy the world. The story follows the hardships and bonding the team face in this retelling of the Teen Titans formatted for the CW Verse. (Takes place shortly after elseworlds).


The marching feet echoed through the cold night down in Bludhaven. The noises belonged to the young people, the young gang members, of the Ghost Dragons. The Ghost Dragons were a chinese based gang that had made their move into the city. While not as dastardly as Gotham, Bludhaven shelved its own share of terrors in the form of crime. The Ghost Dragons were just another group making its stay. The members continued to march, heading towards a warehouse at the end of a narrow street that held most of the homeless. In front leading was the secondary leader, Lynx.

Ling, as she was named, was a young woman who looked as if they stepped off the set of a old 80's ninja flick. Having a wavy hairdo, a single eyepatch, and wearing red gormets, Lynx wasn't fashionable. Regardless, she ruled with iron fist just as her boss would; King Snake.

"Come now! King Snake is awaiting our arrival!" Lynx yelled to the men, pushing forward towards the warehouse. The members follow along quickly, each wielding a variation of a blade or gun. With the Ghost Dragons making there advance, who would come to stop them? None other then the local heroes, Hawk and Dove. A duo sister act, Dawn and Holly represented peace and anger respectively. Granted there powers by two powerful agents, the two work together to solve issues. Each had their own sets of enhanced abilities.

Perched upon a roof, the two looked down at the gang. "Come on, let's hurry up already." Holly, Hawk, eagerly said.

Dawn, Dove, knew it would be foolish thought to act so fast, "Paitentence. We can't give ourselves up so soon. On my cue…"

"Fine." Hawk groaned, waiting in anticipation.

A minute went by and Dove made a hand gesture, directing Hawk to go for the right while she take left. With a nod from Hawk, Dove leapt out and glided to the floor. Hawk followed suite and tackled one of the guys. "So much for a peaceful landing," Dove remarked. Another difference between the two sisters came from the way they fought. Hawk was a brute force, going in with heavy hits while Dove was more so a pacifist, rather then throwing the first hit she tried to get the attacker to attack themselves or each other.

With the sudden disruption, Lynx drew out her katana and eyed Hawk; making a move and dashing towards her. Hawk slams another guy into the other and then faced Lynx, blocking the frontward slash with her kevlar armored arms. Lynx drawed back and twirled her blade, swinging a few more swift strikes that Hawk either blocked or dodged by moving in different directions. Seeing a opening, Hawk punched Lynx in the gut then promptly kicked her back.

Dove on the other hand was busy taking down the row of men she had taken on, tripping one over while ducking a knife swing from another which would end up causing one guy to get cut. "Sorry!" Dove sheepishly apologized, strengthening up and kicking both men to the ground with a jump-split kick. Dove finished the others then joined up with Hawk; double teaming Lynx who had no trouble taking on the two heroes. Lynx dished out a heavy hit that pushed the two back. "Hawk and Dove, i'll be sure to engrave that on your tombstones."

"How clever, maybe if you focused more on your fighting you wouldn't be having your ass kicked right now." Hawk fired back, a disapproving look coming from Dove.

"Language!" Dove scolds.

"Oh, my bad, it's not like the villainous snake is more important right now or anything Miss Captain America."

"Silence!" Lynx hissed, annoyed by there silly banter. "Enough is enough. The Ghost Dragons shall prevail regardless of your taunts. If you could even call it that, by the end of this you'll still be at each other's throats."

Lynx whipped out a throwing knife and launched it at the heroes with point blank accuracy. The blade pierce Dove, the girl yelping from the sudden stab.

"Bitch!" Hawk growled and flew forward at Lynx, bashing her a few feet back with the strength of her hit.

"I'm okay.." Dove insisted, pulling the blade out. Sirens wailed in the area now as the flashing lights of cop sirens grew closer. Giving each other a stare, the duo knew it was time to leave. Whisking up into the air, the two left the scene and the cops took over; taking the gang into custody. King Snake would not be happy with this news.

Hawk and Dove returned to their shared apartment, the 18 (D) and 17 (H) year old living alone. "How's the bleeding? Did it stop?" Hawk inspected Dove cautiously.

"I'm fine. It was a little flesh wound, nothing to worry about." She insisted with a small flinch, not being fully truthful. Hawk could tell but didn't press any further, heading to the door while Dove looked scanned the area with her eyes to make sure no one was awake. She spotted something unusual, it looked like… a body? She blinked to see if it was just her imagination but the body didn't leave. "Holly, come," Dove whispered and headed over to the body. Holly was confused but when she caught up she realized what was up. There was a body, the bruised and battered body of what seemed to be a young teenage boy; approximately 17.

"Geez, wonder what happened to him?" Holly pondered, helping the unconscious boy up.

"I don't know, but we should help him. We can't leave him here." Dove replied, helping Hawk lift him. Together the two carried the boy inside their apartment.

Elsewhere in a small mexican village called El Chilar, a 17 year old boy named Daniel Barragan was sitting on the porch of his small house. The boy was infamous in his town, being the hero known as Bunker. Daniel was born with powers that he would go on to use for good. He was also known for his openiness regarding his sexuailty. The boy was anxious at the moment, waiting for the time to pass. Daniel was about to set off on a journey to America. He hadn't been, at least not for a while. This wasn't much of his choice, rather a group decision as his familia felt that he was old enough to go out and see the things the world had to offer. In just a hour, the train would come and he would be gone.

Joining him on the porch was his mother, sitting next to him. "Nervous?"

"Very, mama, what if they don't like me? What if they-"

"What do you care? What others think of you should not be your concern. You need to be true to yourself. I know things like this can be and or scary, but just remember to make smart choices. And be yourself."

Daniel smiled, a little teary eyed, "Thanks ma. I'm going to miss this place."

"And we will miss you, just remember to call and write to us!" His mother ruffles his hair with a smile. The two share a laugh and hug as the roaring of the train sounds near. Daniel collected his things, wished his final farewells to his familia, then got on the train. He sat down and got comfy, staring out the window with a smile as the train began to leave. Was this a good idea? Daniel was second guessing himself, yet stayed optimistic. Perhaps this would be his opportunity to become one of the greats! Daniel had always dreamed of being among those in the spotlight like the Flash. Now could be his time to shine at last.

The ride to Central City would be a long one. Daniel was investing his time with a crossword puzzle book, something that kept him occupied and helped him learn some english. A girl, 16, walked over to him and sat in the seat in front of him. The girl was dark-tan skinned, with tied back black hair in the shape of a ponytail. She wore a purple top with some shorts in a matching color. A pair of yellow shades rested on her forehead, held up by her ears. "Hey!" She spoke first.

"Oh, uh, hi." Daniel looked up from his puzzle, shifting awkwardly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything-

"No, no, it's fine. I was just about finished anyway. Who are you?"

"My name is Djinn, you?"

"...Daniel. Not as cool."

"Oh, but it's a cool name. Not as weird as mine."

"Weird? Nah, yours is way cool."

"Your not trying to flirt with me, are you?"

"W-What? No. I mean you came first so if anything it was you trying to make a move. But, i'm not interested. Not into you, girls in general. I-"

"Your gay?"

"Way to put it so blunt." Daniel teased with a chuckle. "But yes, I am."

"That's awesome. So, it's a long ride ahead, say we talk some more? I want to know more about you… Danny."

"Oh? No one usually asks but I would be happy to tell you more about my boring life."

The two laugh and continue to chat. Daniel was very pleased to have stumbled upon someone his age, considering this was his first encounter with someone else. It made him more comfortable and he was appreciative of it. The train took a path down Gotham City as time passed. "Why is it...so gloomy?" Daniel asked.

"You haven't heard about that place?" Djinn asked to which Daniel shook his head. "Oh, do we have a lot to talk about.."

Gotham city was many things. The pinnacle of crime and filth was easily one of those things. Throughout its rich history, Gotham had a roster of protectors. The most famous one was Batman, the Dark Knight. Until three years ago that is. With the bat's sudden disappearance a new array of heroes came in to take his place. Batwoman being one of them. Another, Gotham Girl. Claire Clover was a powered teenager, 18, who adopted the alias after her past with Batman. Formerly working with her brother, who'd die in the line of duty sometime later, Claire was one of the more… generous of the bunch. While she retained the edge Gotham's heroes had, she was more down to earth and did partake in fun things.

Right now though, there was no fun. Currently trailing the assassin Shrike, Gotham Girl wasn't playing around. While her super powered abilities, enhanced, proved to handle Shrike easily, there was something else brewing. Gotham Girl caught up to the assassin and cupped his shoulder, hoisting him up, "It's over now Shrike, you can't out run me now."

"While you may have caught me, your skill still proves lacking. It won't matter now though, now that we have distracted you and Batwoman."

"What do you mean? We? What's really going on?" Gotham Girl questioned with a fierceness in her tone.

"That train? Boom. A whole block, gone."

Claire's eyes widened. It appeared Shrike had been playing her, but also had been working with someone else. Regardless of who was at the reigns, she would need to act fast. Headbutting Shrike and knocking him out, she left his body in a alleyway and then took off towards the railroads that drove above some of Gotham's properties.

Back at the residence of Dawn and Holly, the two had fixed up the boy. He had yet to wake up but he was still breathing. Dawn preperated some tea for him while Holly was watching him from her spot on the smaller sofa. The boy started to twitch, making Holly perk up. Dawn noticed, pouring a cup of tea and then walking over to the two. With a few inaudible noises, the boys eyes opened and he sat up slightly. "Where… am I?"

Dawn kneeled down and held out the tea, "Take it easy, you had a nasty fall. Drink up."

"N-No. I have to go. He's already loose."

"Who?" Holly raised a brow. "Look, we don't even know your name man so-"

"Daniel Cassidy, I-"

"Wait, the Daniel Cassidy? Blue Devil?" Holly beamed suddenly. "Dude I love that movie."

"Well, news flash, this isn't a movie anymore." Daniel sipped his tea gently.

"You look good for someone that starred in a 2015 film. It's like you didn't age at all." Dawn addressed, unrelated.

"Yeah, about that, listen closely…"


End file.
